The Samurai Who Smells of Sunflowers
by EdoElricLover
Summary: Kato is forced into a marriage by her father. But when she tries to kill herself, a mysterious samurai saves her life, and steals her heart. What will happen when he returns two years later to find that she is already married and is pregnant. OCxSaito


The Samurai Who Smells of Sunflowers

The Samurai Who Smells of Sunflowers

_A young girl of 16 is leaning over a bridge railing that is placed over a wide river. It is mid afternoon in spring, and very warm. The girl's short hair blows slightly in the breeze as she climbs on the lower plank of the railing. She peers down into the water that contorts her reflection. She climbs higher onto the railing. She grips the railing once more to climb even higher. The girl can hear the sounds of cheering coming from the town. There is a festival today, and everyone is there. She closes her eyes and leans forward._

Voice 1: (in a teasing tone) I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Girl: (nearly falls but regains her balance)

Voice 1: You don't look very eager to fall. Besides, the water isn't deep enough. All that'll happen is you'll get soaked.

_The girl turns around to see a man of about 26 years, wearing a deep plum kimono with white hakama pants, his red-orange hair, contrasting with his bright violet eyes, was pulled back, and an X-shaped scar resided on his left cheek._

Girl: (still standing on the bridge railing, the girl turns around and looks astonished)

_The girl opens her mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out. She quickly turns her head._

Girl: Why aren't you at the festival?

Man: ...

Girl: (looking down again into the water) You're not from around here, are you?

Man: ...

Girl: (heavy sigh) (turns around and sits on the top railing)

_The girl looks to the man left side, and sees a traditional samurai sword. She curiously cocks her head and raised one eyebrow._

Girl: You know, you're asking for trouble.

_The man makes a confused sound and the young girl points to his sword._

Girl: carrying that sword around. The Edo era is over, and the Meiji era no longer has the need for samurai.

Man: Sorry. Just an old habit, I guess. (scratches the back of his head nervously)

Girl: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Voice 2: Hey girl, get over here.

_The young girl and the man looked down to the end of the bridge nearest the town. A large well-built man and a small petite woman are walking steadily toward them. Upon approaching the girl, the large man grabbed her wrist and pulls her toward him._

Man 2: Get over here now, child.

The girl is forced toward the man, and a look of slight worry covers her face.

Woman: Kato, dear, what are you doing out here?

Kato girl: Nothing mother.

Man 2: And who the hell is this? (Points his thumb toward the other man)

Kato:( stuttering) No one father. He's just-

Man: (waving his hands in front of him) Who I am is of no importance. I'm just a wandering samurai.

Father Man 2: Samurai? (Huffs) The Meiji era calls for no samurai. Carrying a sword these days is illegal. I should have you arrested.

Samurai Man: There is no need to alert the authorities. I'm just passing through.

_Suddenly two patrol officers run and out from an alley and point towards the samurai._

Officer 1: There he is! Over there!

Officer 2: Hey you! Get over here!

Samurai: (turns toward officers) Oh, I guess they found me after all.

Officer 1: You won't get away this time!

_The two officers run toward the samurai, but he stands, calmly watching them_

Samurai: (sarcastically) I guess I can't fool you guys.

_As the officers are nearing their approach, these samurai quickly bows politely toward _

_Kato._

Samurai: Excuse me, but I must be leaving now.

_The samurai flashes a smile at Kato, and runs off with great speed. A wind blows passed him, bringing a scent to Kato's face._

Kato: (thinking) _Sunflowers?_

Officer 2: Hey! Stop!

Officer1: Get back here!

_Kato, her mother, and her father watch as the officers attempted to keep up with the agile samurai, but are seen furiously throwing their hats to the ground in frustration._

Father: (staring furiously at Kato) Kato, your absence at the festival will not be over looked. You are to work in the shop with your mother. You have responsibilities and the Thallman family name to uphold.

Kato: (bowing her head) I'm sorry father. I just-

Mr. Thallman Father: And I will not have you in being in company with lowlife rebels such as samurai. Is that clear?

Kato: Father I wasn't, I mean, he just-

Mr. Thallman: I will have no excuses. You are to go immediately back to the shop with your mother.

_Kato's father flung her way by her wrist. She fell to the ground at her mother's feet._

Kato: Yes father. (eyes to the ground)

Mr. Thallman: (to Kato's mother) I had a business meeting to attend. Make sure she is punished properly. (glancing at Kato)

Mrs. Thallman Mother: Yes dear

_Mrs. Thallman helps her daughter up on her feet and they walk off to the town square as Mr. Thallman walks the opposite direction toward the business sector of the town._

**-Fade out-**

**/**two years later/

-**Fade in**-

_Mr. Thallman and his daughter Kato are walking down a small road leading to a mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo._

Kato: Father it's not fair.

Mr. Thallman: Fair? There is no such thing as fair in life.

Kato: But I don't even know him. How can I marry someone I don't even know?

Mr. Thallman: That does not matter. He was the captain of the third group of the Shinsengumi Clan during the Civil War, and is now a high ranking general of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. He is a very powerful man. You should be honored to meet a man of his stature.

Kato: But I don't even know his name.

Mr. Thallman: You will know soon enough. His estate is just up ahead

_Upon reaching the estate, the two are the led inside to a large meeting room. They sit patiently and wait for the arrival of their hosts._

Mr. Thallman: (to Kato) Behave yourself. You know what is expected of you.

Kato: Yes father.

_A few minutes later, the sliding panel doors open, and a large man in a dark navy uniform with white gloves, looking to be about 35, walks and sits in front of them. His eyes are sharply silted, his hair is carefully slicked back, and his face bares a wolfish appearance. His voice was deep and gruff; serious sounding, but not threaten. He is followed by an older man carrying a tray of tea. The man distributes the tea and quietly leaves. The three bow to each other, simultaneously. Kato stays silent as the two men talk._

Host: I presume you are Mr. Thallman?

Mr. Thallman: (still bowing) Yes. My name is Norio Thallman of the Takahashi Clan, (pointing to Kato) and this is my daughter, Katorin Thallman.

Host: (slightly smirking) I am Hajime Saito of the Tonami Clan.

Mr. Thallman: The Wolf of the Meji?

Saito: I have disregarded all my former titles and achievements. Now, I am just a simple police officer

Mr. Thallman: Well, I am privileged to meet a man of such high honor, and I was pleased to hear of your interest in my only daughter.

Saito: The Takahashi Clan has developed great power over these past years, though not as great as that of the Tonami Clan, still, it is worth mentioning. As is the women, in your family. They are all quite lovely.

Mr. Thallman: You give us too much credit, Mr. Saito.

Saito: Please, call me Saito. We _are_ going to be family.

Mr. Thallman: (surprised) You are agreeing to the marriage proposal then?

Saito: Indeed. Your family is the last line of the Takahashi Clan, is it not?

Mr. Thallman: Yes, the whole Clan was wiped out during the Civil War, except for the three of us remaining: my wife, daughter, and myself.

Saito: You did not bare a son?

Mr. Thallman: I did, but he died soon after birth.

Saito: I see, well, I guess this is my last chance to marry one of the famous 'women of beauty' of the Takahashi.

Mr: Thallman: I am very grateful for your agreement. I give you my word that she will be a very good wife.

_Saito nodded and looked over at Kato. Kato still had her head bowed from when Saito first entered the room. She did not dare look up at the man until he addressed her directly._

Saito: (to Kato) Lift your head. I want to see the beauty of your face.

_Kato let out a silent gasp and cringed. She brought her hands nervously to her chest. She slowly lifted her head, though her short hair covered her face._

Mr. Thallman: Sorry. She is very timid toward unfamiliar people.

Saito: (standing up) I see. Well than-

_Saito walks over and kneels in front of Kato._

Saito: I'll just have to see for myself

_He lifts her chin up with his thumb and finger with one hand, and brushes the hair out of her face with the other. Kato blushes and her face heats up as Saito cupped her face with his hands._

Saito: (looking intensely at Kato) Round cheeks, slightly turned-up nose, smooth skin, well arched eye-brows, sharp green eyes, short chestnut hair, and-

_Saito wraps one arm around Kato's waist and pulls her closer to him. Kato instantly pushes against Saito's chest._

Saito: Virgin reactions, as well as a small waist. Truly a beautiful woman, as if you yourself sprouted from a cherry blossom tree.

_Saito releases his hold on Kato and stands up, taking Kato's hands in his._

Saito: (to Mr. Thallman) She will make the perfect bride, though I'd prefer her to have long hair.

Mr. Thallman: (standing up) Wonderful! I will make the arrangements for your wedding right away.

Saito: There is no need. I have already made the arraignments myself.

Mr. Thallman: I see you do not like to waste time. When will the marriage be then?

Saito: (looking at Kato, still holding her hand) We will be wed in 3 months, when the cherry blossoms first start to fall.

Mr. Thallman: Excellent!

Saito: How does that sound, my lovely flower?

Kato: (looking to Saito, speaking quietly) S-sounds wonderful.

Saito: (sitting down, motioning towards the tea) Now, let's drink this tea before it becomes too cold.

_As Saito and Mr. Thallman sip their tea, they seem to be idly taking about something, though Kato pays no mind; too deep in thoughts of her own._

Kato: (thinking) _When the cherry blossoms fall, they are no longer free; being blown away in the wind, without a choice. Soon, I will be too._

**-Fade out-**

**/**one year later/

-**Fade in**-

_A young woman of 19 is leaning over a bridge railing that is placed over a wide river. It is mid afternoon in spring, and very warm. The girl's long hair blows violently in the breeze, and a noticeably bulge coming from her kimono, mid abdomen. With much difficulty, she climbs on the lower plank of the railing. She peers down into the water that contorts her reflection. She climbs higher onto the railing, shifting to balance herself. She grips the railing once more to climb even higher. The girl can one more hear the sounds of cheering coming from the town. The yearly festival is today, and everyone in Tokyo is there. She closes her eyes and leans forward._

Voice 3: You know, your quite repetitive. You just don't learn.

_Kato's eyes widen as she registered the voice._

Kato: (thinking) _Could it be?_

_This time, Kato could not catch herself, with her bulging stomach ,and she began to fall. Kato felt strong, but gentle arms wrap around her waist as she was suddenly jerked in the opposite direction. Kato felt herself being placed back on the bridge._

Kato: (thinking) _Sunflowers?_

_Kato looks up to the mans face._

Kato: (stunned) Y-y-you're that...that samurai. That samurai from before.

Samurai voice 3: So you remember me, eh?

Kato: (thinking) _He's exactly the same. Just the way I remember him. Plum kimono, bright red-orange hair, deep purple eyes, that scent of sunflowers, and...that sword._

_Kato sighed as she looked disappointedly at the samurai._

Kato: Still carrying that sword I see. And you said _I_ never learn.

Samurai: (shrugging) Old habits die hard, I guess.

_Kato let out a small laugh at the samurai's comment._

Kato: I guess that's true.

_The samurai shifts slightly and his arms, still around Kato's waist, brush against her. Kato blushes realizing that the samurai was still holding her. The samurai, noticing this as well, embarrassingly lets go of Kato; his arm grazing against Kato's side. Kato winces through her teeth._

Samurai : Sorry about that. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?

Kato: (holding her side) No, I mean yes, I'm fine.

Samurai: You don't look fine, with all those bruises.

_The samurai grabbed Kato's arm and rolled up the sleeve of her kimono._

Samurai: Where did you get these bruises?

_Kato stayed silent. The samurai softly squeezed her hand._

Samurai: From your father?

Kato: ...No... My father-...my father is dead, as well as my mother.

Samurai: (pointing to her wedding ring) From your husband then.

Kato: No. I-it's just-... I fell. I'm just clumsy, that's all. Why do you question this?

_The samurai gave no answer as he was interrupted by a tall man in a police uniform, running swiftly towards them._

Man 3: Hey, what do you think you're doing!? Take your hands off my wife!

_The man runs over and slaps away the samurai's hand, staring possessively at him._

Kato: S-Saito!

_Saito looks at the samurai and immediately notes the sword._

Saito: You carry a sword. Only officers and high-ranking official are permitted to carry and wield a sword. And you dare to touch a married woman in such a horrid manner. You are under arrest.

_Saito tries to grab for the samurai's arm, but the samurai steps away._

Saito: (unsheathing his sword) You dare defy me?! I shall have you executed for your incoherence. Such a dishonorable man.

Samurai (putting his hand on the hilt of his sword) You sir, are not one to talk about honor so lightly. Abusing your wife, and belittling people, does that make an honorable man?

Saito: (snorting) What I do is no business of yours. Your will pay for your crimes, with your life!!

_Saito lunges at the samurai and swings his sword violently. The samurai quickly grabs his sheathed sword and blocks Saito's attack. Saito swings again and is again blocked. Swing after swing, Saito attacks the samurai, but the samurai counter-acts it. All the while, Kato watches as the two men fight._

Saito: (grunting) Why do you not draw your sword? Do you mock me?

Kato: Stop!

_Saito takes another swing._

Kato: Stop! Please stop!

Saito: Draw your sword, samurai, and let us finish this!!

_Eventually, the samurai is forced to draw out his sword from its sheath. The two highly skilled men fight as Kato shouts out to them. Kato jumps in front of the two men, spreading her arms out. She faces her husband._

Kato: (to Saito) Please. I beg of you. Stop fighting.

Saito: (motioning to the samurai) You...you dare to take his side.

_Saito slaps Kato's cheek and she falls ground, making sure to avoid landing on her stomach. They two men continue to fight. The samurai seems to be on the constant defense; he had not yet attempted to attack._

Kato: (to samurai) Samurai, I ask you, stop fighting. You will get yourself killed.

_Without notice, the samurai changes his defense stance and lunges toward Saito, hitting him in the should her. Saito let out a yelp as the samurai attacked him again, this time on the back of his neck. Saito let out a grunt as he hit the ground hard. unconscious and defenseless, the samurai prepared for another attack. Kato jumped toward her husband. The samurai stopped his attack as Kato cover Saito with herself. She looked teary-eyed at the samurai._

Kato: Please. Please do not kill him. Do not kill my husband.

Samurai: I'm sorry, but I cannot allow such a man to act in such a vulgar way towards a woman. Especially his own wife.

_The samurai raised his sword up once again, and this time, Kato lunged towards the samurai, hugging him around the waist. _

Kato: Please. I know he is a vituperative man, but he is my husband, and soon I will bare is first child. He may be harsh at times, but I...I still care for him. He is good to me.

_Kato flinched as the samurai swung his sword down through the air, before sheathing it. The samurai pulled Kato off from him and stepped back._

Samurai: (looking at Saito) Do not worry. He is not dead, nor will he die from his injuries.

_The samurai pulled a bit of his sword out to show Kato._

Samurai: This sword...is a reverse-bladed sword.

Kato: A reverse-bladed sword?

Samurai: A sword that cannot kill. A sword that saves lives. That is what swords where intended to be used for, but that meaning has been corrupted. (sheathing the sword) I use this sword to protect those too weak to protect themselves. And will continue this until fate has me to die.

_The samurai turned around and walks away from Kato, pulling his arms into his sleeves._

Samurai: (walking away) I used this sword to protect you once, and I shall continue this action I have started.

Kato: Wait! Please, before you go, at least-... at least tell me your name.

Samurai: (stopping) My name is of no importance. I'm just a wandering samurai. When the time comes, fate will meet us again, but hopefully not.

_The samurai continued to walk toward the outskirts of Tokyo. Cherry blossom petals whirled around him was he walked into the setting sun, his silhouette slowly fading away with each step he took. When the samurai was out of sight, Kato let a single tear roll down her face, as the familiar scent faded away._

Kato: Like a cherry blossom in the breeze, I am no longer free. But until that day comes, I will wait for him to free me. The Samurai who smells of Sunflowers.

**-END-**


End file.
